Oyasumi, Sasukekun!
by Amai Yuki
Summary: Fanfiction sumbangan ? untuk hajatan tahunan DnA SasuHina Devil and Angel SasuHina , 'Sasuke-Hinata Days Love SHDL 2012'. Theme : SLEEP. Kolaborasi kedua Amai Yuki dan fuyu-yuki-shiro. Sekuel dari Okinasai, Sasuke-kun!


**_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_.**

**Pair : Sasuke U. – Hinata H. (always)**

**Rate : T – T+**

**Genre: General. Romance. **

**Warning : Standard applied. **

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja. Just for fun. Enjoy!**

**Summary : Fanfiction sumbangan (?) untuk hajatan tahunan DnA SasuHina (Devil and Angel SasuHina), 'Sasuke-Hinata Days Love (SHDL) 2012'. Kolaborasi kedua Amai Yuki dan fuyu-yuki-shiro. Sekuel dari _Okinasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!**

**Tema : Sleep**

**.**

**-{_Oyasumi_, Sasuke-_kun_}-**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Akan tetapi, entah kenapa kedua matanya terasa enggan untuk menutup. Tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal sulung Hyuuga ini sangat terkenal di kalangan keluarga dan teman-temannya sebagai 'penidur tiga detik'. Hanya dalam hitungan detik ketiga, Hinata sudah mengarungi alam mimpi dengan lelapnya.

Berbeda dengan malam ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Hinata –seingat Hinata tentu saja—ia merasakan kesusahan yang teramat sangat untuk menjemput mimpi.

Berlebihan? Tidak, kok. Hinata benar-benar merasa kesusahan. Sudah disebutkan tadi bahwa Hinata yang biasanya adalah pribadi paling mudah untuk terlelap. Jadi, dengan hanya berbaring lebih dari dua jam sudah pasti membuat Hinata ... yah, merasa tak nyaman dan ... aneh, mungkin?

Jadi, inikah yang disebut dengan insomnia? Aa ... betapa merepotkannya.

Memang, sekarang sudah memasuki musim panas. Dan yang namanya musim panas biar malam haripun hawa panas udara tetap terasa. Walau sudah memakai pakaian paling pendek dan terbuka ala Hinata –di saat musim panas, Hinata tidak memakai piyama—dan AC sudah dinyalakan serta disetting sedemikian rupa agar suhu lebih dingin, Hinata tetap saja tidak bisa terlelap.

Tapi Hinata yakin bukan karena udara panas yang menyebabkannya masih terjaga. Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia melewati musim panas. Ia seorang gadis berusia tujuhbelas tahun, ingat. Sejumlah tahun itu pula sudah melewati musim panas.

Tak nyaman lagi terlentang, Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya, merubah caranya berbaring. Siapa tahu saja setelah berbaring miring 'Tuan Kantuk' bersedia menghampirinya. Oleh karena itu, selanjutnya yang Hinata lakukan adalah mencoba menutup kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan bola mata lavender khas Hyuuga. Sekali lagi mencoba memasuki dunia mimpi.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

...

Lima menit.

...

Lima belas menit.

Kedua alis Hinata tampak berkerut. Semakin lama kerutannya bertambah. Bahkan semakin dalam.

Gagal. Ini tidak berhasil. Sepertinya Penguasa Mimpi tidak berkenan akan kedatangan Hinata. Aduh ... bolehkah gadis sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal kalem ini berteriak frustrasi lewat tengah malam seperti ini?

Hinata menghela napas berat dan panjang. Kedua kelopak matanya pada akhirnya kembali terbuka. Jujur saja, menutup mata tanpa ada rasa kantuk –memaksakan diri untuk tidur—itu cukup sakit. Membuat mata terasa pegal, lho. Andai saja ada sesuatu yang bisa mempermudah Hinata untuk terlelap ...

Omong-omong, beberapa bulan ini Hinata kerap sekali tidur bukan di malam hari. Dipaksa tidur sebenarnya. Karena orang itu. Tapi, apa itu ada hubungannya?

Ah, mungkin saja.

Sejak akhir musim dingin yang lalu, tepatnya sejak teman masa kecilnya pulang dari luar negeri, Hinata memiliki agenda baru. Membangunkan teman masa kecilnya. Terlebih teman semasa kecilnya ini memilik masalah dengan cuaca dingin dan bangun pagi. Teman yang kebetulan ditinggal kedua orangtuanya yang memutuskan pergi tanpa pikir panjang begitu mendapat berita bahwa salah satu puteranya mengalami kecelakaan di kota yang bermil-mil jaraknya dari rumah. Dan kebetulan juga pagi itu Nyonya Hyuuga meminta Hinata untuk mengantarkan camilan hasil karya ibu dan anak ini ke tetangga depan rumah, keluarga Uchiha.

Begitu siswa kelas 2 SMA ini –pada waktu itu—mengangkat tangan hendak mengetuk pintu rumah Uchiha tiba-tiba pintu itu sudah terlebih dahulu dan menampakkan wajah kuatir dan panik Nyonya Uchiha, Mikoto. Di belakangnya ada Fugaku-_jisan_ yang ... masih dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan_. Kebetulan sekali kaudatang. Kami akan ke Suna. Itachi mengalami kecelakaan semalam dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit Suna. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang. Temannya yang menelpon tidak memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. Apa dia baik-baik saja?—"

"Bernapaslah, Mikoto."

"—Bagaimana bisa dia kecelakaan? Dia mengebut di jalanan? Ah, di Suna banyak gurun. Apa dia terjebak di pasir hisap? Apa –"

"Mikoto!"

Hinata ingat bagaimana paniknya Mikoto-_basan_ pagi itu. Bahkan Fugaku-_jisan_ sampai mengeraskan suaranya. Hal yang seingat Hinata tidak pernah ia lihat pada kepala keluarga Uchiha ini.

Kejadian selanjutnya yang Hinata ingat, ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gelap dengan gantungan papan bertuliskan "DILARANG MASUK" besar-besar. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan tulisan itu diwarnai dengan warna yang kontras dengan warna gelap pintu. Saat itu Hinata tepat berada di depan kamar Sasuke Uchiha. Inilah amanat yang dititipkan Mikoto-_basan_ sesaat sebelum beranjak dari garasi rumah. Membangun si bungsu setidaknya sampai satu minggu ke depan.

Sejak saat itu pula agenda pagi Hinata bertambah. Akan tetapi, ternyata membangunkan Sasuke jauh dari kata mudah. Sangat jauh. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu bukannya bangun atau setidaknya menurut perkiraan Hinata pemuda itu akan membuka matanya karena terusik. Atau, membentak Hinata dan mengusir dari kamarnya karena menggangu tidurnya.

Itu perkiraan Hinata mengingat Hinata cukup merasa ... takut?

Jujur saja, pertama melihat Sasuke di saat baru pulang dari luar negeri, Hinata merasa takut akan diri Sasuke. Bayangkan saja. Wajah datar hampir tidak ada ekspresi berarti. Pandangannya tajam. Mata gelapnya memberi kesan dingin dan angkuh. Dan auranya ... Hinata bersumpah kalau aura yang ia lihat tidak sama seperti aura manusia kebanyakan.

Yang terakhir memang berlebihan. Hinata akui itu. Tapi, kejadian selanjutnya adalah bukan Hinata yang diusir dari kamar disertai bentakan –sama seperti bayangan Hinata. Yang terjadi jauh, jauh, dan jauh dari bayangan Hinata. Sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah sekalipun, sedikitpun Hinata bayangkan.

Ia, Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis berumur tujuhbelas tahun yang dimintai tolong ibu tetangga depan rumahnya untuk membangunkan bungsunya, jatuh pingsan dalam dekapan hangat si bungsu. Bukan terjatuh tanpa sengaja. Tapi karena ulah jahil tangan Sasuke yang menarik tangannya dan dengan seenak hatinya menjadikan Hinata sebagai guling. Saat itu ia sadar, ia gagal menjalankan amanat.

Hari-hari berikutnya Hinata mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkan pemuda berambut gelap itu. Tapi tetap saja, Hinata selalu gagal membangunkan. Dan selalu sukses membuat ia sering meninggalkan noda pada absensi yang biasanya selalu penuh.

Sampai saat itu tiba, saat dimana lelaki berdarah Uchiha itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Di hari terakhir Hinata harus menjalankan amanat dari Nyonya Uchiha. Hari dimana Hinata masih memiliki kesadarannya walau sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa lelaki berjuluk Pangeran Es di belakangnya sudah terjaga dengan kedua lengan tetap mendekapnya, Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang dirasakanya. Tentang bagaimana ia kesal karena selalu gagal membangunkan pria itu. Sampai pada perasaannya yang mulai menyukai saat-saat menegangkan membangunkan Sasuke.

Sampai di sini Hinata tidak bisa menahan senyum begitu kenangan manis beberapa bulan lalu berputar dalam benaknya. Layaknya sebuah film dokumenter yang mengabadikan tujuh hari yang Hinata lalui dalam usahanya membangunkan pemuda tampan tak akrab dengan bangun pagi. Hingga ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkari perutnya. Sesuatu yang kekar. Sesuatu yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan aroma yang ia kenal pula. Juga dengan sensani yang membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya yang menyenangkan. Semua yang sangat ia pahami dari mana semua itu berasal. Semua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan dari pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang sangat Hinata sayangi. Benar, semua itu tadi adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha. Kekasihnya.

"!"

Lavender Hinata serentak membulat dalam keremangan malam. Kepalanya yang sempat menunduk demi menyembunyikan rona merah karena ingatan tadi ia tegakkan kembali. Kedua kelopaknya berkedip berulang-ulang. Meyakinkan bahwa yang ia rasakan barusan bukanlah mimpi. Bukan hanya ilusi yang tercipta dari bayangan masa lalu. Akan tetapi, perasaan berdebar ini, aroma ini, serta lengan kekar di pinggangnya ini, semua nyata.

Menghela napas panjang, Hinata mencoba mengatur kembali detak jantungnya. Dua kali helaan napas. Tiga kali. Yah, cukup berhasil.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa ragu.

"Hn." Jawaban itu membuat Hinata tambah yakin akan keberadaan manusia di belakangnya. Selain rasa yang familiar, Hinata cukup yakin bahwa hanya lelaki itu yang bisa melakukan hal ini padanya. Hanya dia yang berani melakukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Insomnia. Sama denganku. Kebetulan saja atau ...

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamarku panas."

Hinata terkikik geli. Bukankah AC di kamar Sasuke itu sudah pasti bagus? Dan yang pasti AC di sana bisa membuat hawa panas dalam kamar menjadi lebih dingin. Tapi, setahu Hinata kekasihnya ini sangat tidak suka akan udara dingin. Dan menjadikannya alasan untuk memperpanjang waktu tidur di pagi hari dengan menyeret Hinata bersamanya. Kali ini, apa Sasuke juga akan menjadikan udara panas untuk datang ke kamarnya? Padahal Hinata yakin kamarnya ini tidak kalah panasnnya dengan kamar Sasuke.

"Bukankah jadi lebih panas jika tetap seperti ini?"

"Ck. Jangan banyak bicara. Aku ingin tidur."

Senyum Hinata kembali terkembang. Udara panas sudah Hinata pastikan hanya sebuah alasan. Alasan konyol.

"Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Bagai—"

"—pintu balkonmu tidak dikunci. Aku masuk dari sana."

Hinata membulatkan bibirnya. Hinata ingat, setelah makan malam tadi ia sempat membaca novel di beranda. Jadi, tadi ia lupa mengancingnya? Sudahlah, tidak apa. Toh sudah lewat. Lain kali ia harus berhati-hati dan tidak ceroboh lagi.

"Bagaimana caramu naik kemari?"

"Pohon."

Ya ampun. Apa dia sudah sebegitu ngantuknya sampai menjawab pertanyaan Hinata sesingkat itu?

"Kaubisa kena marah _Otousan_ dan kena pukul Neji-_nii_ kalau ketahuan ada di sini."

"Tidak akan. Kujamin itu."

"Percaya sekali."

"Lagipula setelah masuk universitas nanti kita akan menikah."

Blush.

Ah, Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat. Kalimat Sasuke ini tidak main-main. Bukan candaan semata. Sama seperti ulang tahun Sasuke kemarin. Sasuke yang tidak puas dengan kue ulang tahun yang ia buat semalaman melamarnya begitu bangun tidur. Dan seperti biasanya menarik Hinata untuk melanjutkan tidur. Saat itu Hinata tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena saat itu juga ia kehilangan kesadaran oleh sebab detak jantungnya yang menggila karena lamaran Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar serius akan ucapannya karena saat pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan keluarganya malam harinya, Sasuke menarik Hinata –lagi—dan berbicara pada keluarganya bahwa ia akan melamar Hinata saat lulus sekolah nanti. Hal itu langsung di sambut dengan pelukan hangat Mikoto pada Hinata. Sasuke juga meminta orangtuanya untuk segera memberitahukannya kepada keluarga Hyuuga. Mikoto menyambutnya dengan antusias tinggi. Akhir pekan itu juga keluarga Uchiha datang ke rumah Hyuuga. Dan seminggu kemudian Hinata resmi menjadi tunangan bungsu Uchiha.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyergap Hinata. Inilah yang Hinata tunggu sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Sekarang, tanpa berusaha keras rasa kantuk pun menghampiri. Walau begitu, sekarang Hinata sendiri yang tidak mau menutup mata. Tidak selama ada Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil membuat jantungnya berolahraga terlalu dini. Dan berkat detakan jantungnya Hinata jadi merasa ... kurang nyaman?

Ranjang Hinata bergerak perlahan. Dari belakang, Hinata dapat merasakan ada pergerakan dari Sasuke. Dan tanpa ada peringatan berarti tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan hidungnya menabrak sesuatu yang datar dan wangi.

Eh? Wangi?

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap pemandangan di depannya. Itu 'kan ... dada Sasuke? Tunggu. Benarkah yang ia lihat? Jadi, yang tadi itu Hinata dipaksa berputar menghadap Sasuke?

Selanjutnya tangan kanan Hinata sudah ada dalam genggaman Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke melingkarkan tangan Hinata ke tubuhnya. Dan sebaliknya, Sasuke juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan tangan yang satunya menarik kepala Hinata mendekat ke lekukan lehernya.

"Tidurlah. Kau sudah mengantuk, 'kan? Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Hinata hanya merespon dengan anggukan singkat. Bibirnya enggan memudarkan senyuman. Tangan kanannya yang tadi Sasuke lingkarkan kini mulai membalas pelukan Sasuke. Sepertinya itu akan membuatnya tambah nyaman. Tubuhnya bergerak mencari kenyamanan. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram bagian depan kaos yang Sasuke kenakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_. _Oyasuminasai_."

"Hn. _Oyasumi_, Hinata."

Hinata sudah tidak mepedulikan lagi hari esok. Kegemparan yang mungkin akan terjadi esok hari biar ia pikirkan esok saja. Lagipula ada Sasuke di dekatnya. Sasuke pasti akan membantunya. Ah, bukan. Serahkan saja semuanya pada Sasuke Uchiha. Malam ini, Hinata harus tidur. Mimpi indah mungkin sudah menunggunya saat ini.

**.**

**-{END}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki's Notes :** Olala ... selesai lho. Sekuel '_Okinasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!' ini. Sekuel. Dan yang ini murni ide Amai. Tanpa ada campur tangan Puyu-_chan_. Puyu-_chan_ dah bilang mau nyerahin sekuel ini pada Amai, sih. Jadi dia hanya akan bikin sudut pandang yang satunya. Oh, iya. Sekarang dibalik. Kalo kemaren Amai pegang sudut pandang Sasuke dan Puyu-_chan_ sudut pandang Hinata, sekarang dibalik. Amai bikin dari sudut pandang Hinata, dan Puyu-_chan _dari sudut pandang Hinata. Dan maapin kalo pendek.

Monggo, Puyu-_chan_, dinikmati (?) menggarap sudut pandang Sasuke dengan klu (?) seperti ini #nyengir polos.

Ah, iya. Ide ini datang sekitar dua minggu sebelum SHDL mulai. Gila aja, 'kan? Dari sejak publish '_Okinasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!', sekuel ne malah baru dapat kemaren-kemaren. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Otak Amai ga mau berkonsentrasi nih. Plin-plan juga. Di lepi Amai ada lebih dari 2 fik sekuel ini, lho. Dan pada akhirne ini yang Amai pake. Ah, Amai jadi curhat deh.

_Well_, Amai ucapin terima kasih pada _Minna_-_chama_ yg bersedia mampir di '_Okinasai_, Sasuke-_kun_!'. **fuyu-yuki-shiro, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, Cheeky n' Hyuu-su, G****uest**** (Putri), G****uest****, Mauree-Azure, ikkaarifin, , G****uest**** (****Hanna uzumakki****ato****Uchiha hanata ato****lLavender_lHime**** –**panjang ne...**), Valeria Lucifer, G****uest****, UL-chan, Lollytha-chan, SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, G****uest**** (fishy), Lokkasena, ****daisuke****. **Terima kasih sudah berkenan mengisi kotak review Amai. Sebagian dari kalian sudah ada yang Amai balas via PM. Maaf, Amai tidak bisa membalas yang lainnya.

Happy Second SasuHina Days Love, _Minna_-_chama._ #tarik confetty, tebar kembang setaman, guyur air comberan #tabokAmai.

Terakhir, sesuai tema, mari bobo bareng ama Amai #plak. Betewe, Amai sudah berkali-kali dapet omelan dari nenek, lho, karena keseringan begadang. Katane sukses bikin Amai kurusan. Dan Amai sukses memulai curhat lagi. #geplakAmai

_Ne_, _Minna_-_chama_, bersedia membantu Amai mengisi kotak review, dong. _Onegai_ ...

Selesai : Purwokerto, 10 September 2012

Published : Purwokerto, 19 September 2012

-{Salju yang Manis}-


End file.
